Sí, quiero
by Katescape
Summary: Si Lily no contesta a las cartas de James y su amigo está que se tira de los pelos, ¿qué puede hacer Sirius Black aparte de intentar convencer a la pelirroja de que Cornamenta es el mejor partido que podrá encontrar?


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.**  
**

* * *

******Sí, quiero**

* * *

_I'm shooting out of this room  
Because I sure don't like the company  
Stop your preaching right there  
Cause I really don't care  
And I'll do it again_

**Bulletproof Heart; My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Quedan unos pocos minutos para que el reloj de pared marque medianoche. Escasos momentos para dar paso al día de Navidad. Todos en la casa están durmiendo; todos, excepto ella. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder conciliar el sueño. Problemas que se han originado tan solo una semana atrás, en aquella fiesta en la Sala Común para despedirse por las vacaciones de invierno.

Todo fue culpa del poco ponche que había bebido, o eso piensa ella. Su cabeza se fue, la razón la abandonó y no pudo evitar besarle. A él. De entre todas las personas, a él. Después de siete años evitándole y negándose a sí misma todo, su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, ignorando a la razón, y se lanzó a acaparar esos labios que le llevan pidiendo salir desde que la conoció.

Y, luego, simplemente, desapareció.

Lleva ignorándole esos siete días. La carta que descansa sin abrir encima de su colcha le recuerda día a día que le debe una explicación. Pero, ¿cómo va a explicarle algo que ni siquiera ella llega a comprender? Por primera vez en su vida, Lily se siente insegura, pequeña y débil. Le gustaría poder ir al cuarto de sus padres y que su madre le diese un abrazo para consolarla, pero sabe que ese es un asunto que tiene que solucionar ella. Ella le besó, no él. Ella fue la que cedió a la tentación, la que hizo caso al corazón, aun a sabiendas de que aquello daría unas esperanzas al chico que quizás ella no sea capaz de cumplir.

Tiene miedo. Se siente culpable. Por primera vez en su vida, Lily Evans no se siente Gryffindor para nada. Y esa sensación le agobia y aterroriza a partes iguales. Ella, que siempre se ha jactado de tener todo en su vida bajo control, se encuentra ante un abismo que no sabe si será capaz de sortear. La cabeza le dice que lo rodee y siga su camino como hasta ahora: segura, con pies de plomo. El corazón, disfrazado de un pequeño diablillo, la anima a tirarse al vacío y seguir experimentando ese chute de adrenalina que probó por primera vez en la fiesta. Le dice que aquello es lo que lleva esperando tantos meses, que ya le tocaba ceder.

Entierra la cara en la almohada, con un gruñido de desesperación. Todo era más fácil cuando tenía la voluntad y las palabras necesarias para cortarle en cualquier comentario. Ahora, ni ella misma se entiende.

Escucha el ruido de unas piedrecitas impactando en su ventana y levanta la cabeza con una mueca de cansancio. Ha quedado con Mary en que se irían a dar una vuelta porque necesita despejarse —ni siquiera ha sido capaz de confesárselo a su mejor amiga. Solo quiere olvidar. Quizás todo ha sido un mal sueño—, pero ahora que ha llegado hasta su casa, no le apetece nada moverse de la cama.

Se incorpora para decirle que se largue —y ya se disculpará mañana; al fin y al cabo, le tiene que dar su regalo—, pero no es Mary quien se encuentra abajo. En su lugar, una figura envuelta en una chaqueta de cuero con las solapas de borreguillo hacia arriba la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a bajar o tengo que convertirme en un puto cubito de hielo esperando?

Frunce los labios en un mohín fastidiado. Sirius Black, la última persona a la que querría ver en esos momentos, exhala humo procedente de un cigarrillo muggle que se acaba de liar, apoyado en la verja de su casa. Y sabe que por mucho que le diga que se vaya, él subirá hasta su cuarto y le obligará a escuchar lo que sea que ha venido a decirle. Algo que, según le chilla la carta encima de su colcha, tiene mucho que ver con lo ocurrido hace una semana.

Baja con todo el sigilo del mundo, arrebullándose bajo su abrigo y cerrando la puerta de entrada sin hacer ruido. Ha nevado y el camino hacia su casa está cubierto de un manto blanco que estrena ella con sus zapatillas de ir por casa. Nota cómo se le calan los pies con el tacto frío y hace una mueca mientras Sirius esboza una media sonrisa socarrona. En esos momentos, se le pasan por la cabeza toda clase de improperios hacia su compañero de Casa.

—Qué bonito. Ovejas y duendes. Si cuando James dice que eres una sexy… —ríe, al tiempo que Lily le propina un buen golpe en el hombro.

—¿Has venido a reírte de mi pijama? Porque si es por eso, puedes volverte a dondequiera que vivas. Te mandaré un book con mi lista de "los mejores pijamas festivos de Lily" para que hagas las bromas que quieras y me dejes seguir con mi vida. Buenas noches.

Se da la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, pero Sirius le agarra de la muñeca y le obliga a frenar. Podría embrujarle para que le dejase en paz —ventajas de que ella sea mayor de edad y él no—, pero se ha olvidado la varita arriba, en su cómoda. Así que solo le queda mirarle con su peor cara de fastidio y cruzarse de brazos, esperando una explicación a su aparición.

Sirius se toma su tiempo. Observa a su alrededor la calle residencial y Lily casi puede adivinar sus pensamientos: "¿Dónde vivirá Quejicus?", "¿Estará MacDonald?", "¿Podré realizar patinaje sobre hielo con mi moto en esta calzada?". Bufa, haciéndose notar, y Sirius baja la mirada hacia ella, como reparando en su presencia por primera vez. Respira hondo y tira la minúscula colilla a un lado, extinguiéndola con la nieve.

—La cosa es esta, Evans, hay una carta a la que no has contestado —expone. Lily asiente, sintiéndose un poco más culpable que antes. Como si algo le estrujase el estómago y una fuerza invisible le obligase a ir arriba y escribir a todo correr una respuesta apresurada—, y yo tengo a un mártir dándome por saco todos los días con un mismo lamento que incluye las palabras "Lily", "beso" y "por qué a mí". ¿Algo que decir?

La pelirroja desvía la mirada. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabe cómo replicar a Sirius Black. Normalmente, un comentario sobre su dudosa personalidad atrayente y sobre sus métodos ilícitos para conseguir apuntes sobra. Ahora, intuye que eso no es precisamente lo que hará que aquel al que conocen por Canuto decida dejarla en paz.

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Ah, no? Pensaba que contestar a una carta tan solo llevaba coger la pluma y dejar que tu mente liberase lo que piens…

—¡No sé si le quiero, ¿vale? —le corta, perdiendo la paciencia.

Si hay un tema que nunca hay que sacar estando con Lily Evans ese es James Potter. Desde primero, ese chico ha estado ligado a ella de una manera u otra. El primer día que puso un pie en el Expreso de Hogwarts, un niño moreno de pelo despeinado fijó un objetivo para el resto de sus días. Para desgracia de la pelirroja, el objetivo sería ella. Lo que nunca llegó a contemplar es que esos intentos por complacerla iban a convertirse en un hábito que iba a echar de menos cuando cesaban sin razón aparente. A veces le agobia, otras quiere matarlo, pero en el fondo, la mayoría del tiempo disfruta con las atenciones del moreno. Y eso es, precisamente, lo que le aterroriza y emociona a partes iguales. Que ha cambiado. Porque ella siempre ha sido la distante, la inaccesible. James siempre iba a estar detrás de ella, recordándole que existía. Si eso cambia, ¿qué le deparará el futuro?

—No… No sé si me gusta. No sé por qué lo hice. Olvidadlo los dos.

_Olvidadlo, olvidadlo, olvidadlo. Volvamos al juego de antes, por favor. Dejadme seguir con mi vida._

Se da la vuelta, dispuesta a dar por zanjada la discusión, pero, de nuevo, una mano se lo impide, y antes de que ella misma pueda encarar a Sirius, se encuentra con un obstáculo que no entraba dentro de sus planes. Un obstáculo caliente, suave y que ejerce una ligera presión en sus labios: un beso. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos de manera inconsciente mientras su compañero de Casa la atrae más hacia él, profundizando en el contacto. Su mano está posada en la parte baja de su espalda y puede oler la colonia que, según cuentan las malas lenguas, atrae a todo el sector femenino. Pero en su cabeza, aquella no es la colonia. Esos no son los labios. Esa mano es diferente. Y, quizás por eso, devuelve el beso con más ganas.

No está en medio de la nieve, no tiene frío. Hay un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y son otras manos un poco más suaves la que la sujetan. Sube las manos por el cuello del chico y enreda los dedos en su pelo despeinado. Suspira cuando se aparta un poco y esta vez es ella quien ataca, entrelazando sus lenguas una vez más. Nota cómo el corazón le va a mil por hora y su cuerpo pide más proximidad al del chico. Pero entonces, cuando ya no queda ni un milímetro de separación entre ellos, él se aparta de golpe y la mira, inquisitivo.

Sus ojos grises esconden una mezcla entre acusación y amargura. Lily solo puede quedarse boquiabierta, al principio sorprendida, luego, una vez se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, indignada.

—Dime que no estabas pensando en él —ironiza Sirius.

La pelirroja se queda callada unos instantes. Suspira y desvía la mirada, ruborizada y humillada. Maldito Black. La tiene calada, a pesar de que ella lo niega siempre. Y sabe —porque lo sabe, ella puede casi leerle la mente después de todos estos años— que en ese beso le han faltado unas gafas que se clavasen en el puente de su nariz. Y ese olor característico a quidditch y comida que siempre le alerta de que está cerca. Y una risa estridente al separarse. Y…

—Lo que yo suponía —Black sonríe para sí mismo—. Si eso para ti no es prueba suficiente de que, tras catorce mil cuarenta y tres intentos, le quieres… No sé qué pretendes que haga. No voy a hacerte un striptease para ver si también te lo imaginas en esa situación, por muchas ganas que tengas.

Lily bufa y la sonrisa de Sirius se ensancha. Perfecto, lo ha conseguido. Cornamenta le debe una bien gorda cuando llegue a casa. Es más, espera que su regalo de Navidades sea algo más que la tradicional caja de Grageas Bertie Bott, o se enfadará mucho.

—Ahora, creo que hay una carta que tienes que contestar —sugiere, señalando con la cabeza la ventana de su cuarto—. Y yo que tú me daría prisa. No quieres ser la causante de un suicidio en estas fechas. —La pelirroja suspira, un poco fuera de quicio, y Sirius se ríe internamente. Le encanta hacerle rabiar.

—Vete a casa, anda —gruñe, con el morro torcido. Se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida—. Feliz Navidad, Sirius.

—Siempre a tu servicio, pelirroja.

El camino de vuelta a la acogedora casa se le hace más largo que de costumbre. Son dos pasos, medio minuto, pero ahora que alguien más le ha confirmado lo que ella no quería ver, necesita desaparecerse y contestar a la carta que sigue tal cual llegó encima de la cama. Antes de abrir la puerta de entrada, se gira una última vez a Sirius.

—Ey —el chico levanta la vista del cigarro que estaba a medio liar—, gracias —susurra.

Y, aunque sabe que es imposible que le haya escuchado, la sonrisa y el saludo militar que el Gryffindor le dedica le confirman que ha captado el mensaje. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y se tira en la cama. Desgarra el sobre de pergamino y contiene el aliento ante las dos frases que James le ha enviado.

_«Lily,_

_Creo que ayer llegamos a nuestro límite. Al tope. Y que ahora es el momento para preguntarte por vez 14.044 eso que tú y yo sabemos. Porque es ahora o nunca. Y, si no es ahora, no será nunca._

_-James»_

Se le dibuja una sonrisa tonta en la cara al tiempo que coge el bolígrafo que tiene más a mano y aprovecha el anverso de la carta para escribirle una respuesta rápida.

_«Potter,_

_Por vez 14.044…»_

—Sí, quiero —murmura una sombra mientras se aleja de la casa en la calle de las Hilanderas, esbozando una sonrisa entre una cortina de humo que proviene del cigarrillo que está fumando.

No, en vano, él mismo ha escrito la carta. Ya se lo agradecerá James cuando, dentro de un tiempo, la pelirroja pronuncie de nuevo esas dos palabras vestida totalmente de blanco. Como la nieve que cae sobre él y la que la ha "vestido" a ella durante unos minutos. Casi, casi, como en el futuro. Solo que él no lleva gafas, no huele a quidditch y no tiene una risa estridente.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Wooooho. Llevo toda la vida (bueno, no) queriendo escribir un SiriusxLily, porque los que me gustan escasean en el fandom. No es muy explícito, pero me ha gustado el resultado. No sé qué pensaréis vosotros, pero podéis hacérmelo saber en un bonito review. Gracias.

Y, cómo no, agradecer una vez más a **Kaochi** por aguantarme y darme ideas, además de irme leyendo a cachitos para que a mí no me diese un telele. Siempre está ahí cuando a una le entra la vena artística (porque no tiene vida) y necesita, no solo una opinión experta, sino también una palmadita en la espalda. Y a **Carlota**, porque es Lily, porque son nuestros pequeños. A ellas dos, gracias y os lo dedico, guapas.

Poco más, nos vemos en el siguiente que, espero, siga este ritmo de publicación. ¡Nos leemos en los reviews!


End file.
